


W同人－翔菲：Coffee-时生总是来晚一步

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider W
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25326769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Hidari Shoutarou/Philip
Kudos: 1





	W同人－翔菲：Coffee-时生总是来晚一步

W同人－翔菲：Coffee-时生总是来晚一步

#  [时生总是来晚一步](http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/)

weibo：被苍叶声音击沉的时生  
凹三：KnightNO4time

  1. [](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_5f0a8a6)

[ 71](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_5f0a8a6)

### [W同人－翔菲：Coffee](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_5f0a8a6)

鸣海事务所的现任侦探此时有一个很大的烦恼，而这个烦恼则是来源于警视厅风都署的现任菁英刑警照井龙。

这位精英人物不光因为事件和自己事务所扯上关系，同时和自己一样也是假面骑士。虽说在不断的战斗力里彼此的关系和态度有所改善，可是龙对工作的认真态度往往会让他过于严肃而变得很臭脸。

但是啊但是，现在这些日常流程都不是他会去烦恼的事情，侦探左翔太郎纠结的是另一件事情。那就是这个菁英刑警还有一个独门绝技，那就是泡出来超级好喝的咖啡。

这人还不回家泡，非要来自己的侦探事务所泡，并且用咖啡“收买”了自己的成员。就连自己最重要的搭档也对那咖啡一片倾心，这给翔太郎打击不小。再说自己硬汉咖啡时间就那么泡汤了，就连咖啡时间也要在“半熟卵”的话题里度过，这简直是场劫难！

在一日调查任务结束以后，翔太郎依旧没有找到美女委托人丢失的小鸟。而一进自家事务所的大门就闻到了媲美咖啡店的浓郁咖啡味道。

“喂，菲利普…你到底做什么？”他傻眼的看着满茶几的各种各样种类咖啡豆，还有材料，甚至不同型号的咖啡机还多出来了几个。

“哟，翔太郎，”口气听着相当预约的搭档回过头来打了招呼，随后又忙碌的低头用复古式迷你磨豆机器磨起咖啡豆来。

“上次照井龙的咖啡的确得让人出乎意料美味，我在想如何做出来那样的味道”，翔太郎听着他的话却觉得和以往的暴走列车并不一样，再说第一次品尝照井龙咖啡的时候他就已经好好研究过咖啡了。

看着纤细的少年磨咖啡豆都有些费劲时，翔太郎上前拿过机器帮对方完成了工程。

接下来他一边把宝贵的帽子挂在门后，一边脱下大衣，可目光却一直没能离开菲利普。

“怎么了？翔太郎？”

“没什么。”翔太郎转身回到事务所自己的咖啡机钱。

回想起搭档和亚树子因为龙的咖啡而赞叹不已的表情，翔太郎心情低了很多。“Half-Boiled吗…”他自语咕哝着，虽然自己不得不承认自己也被照井龙的手艺震撼到，但他经过观察也按照这位精英的步骤尝试了，可泡出来的还是老味道。

他低头按照老步骤泡了咖啡，回头却看到菲利普乖乖坐在沙发上，手里摊开他的爱书，阅读着似乎在等什么。

看看远处摆满各种咖啡材料的茶桌，再看看沙发上看书的人，怎么都和往日陷入知识领域的菲利普不一样。这让翔太郎及其不安，“你在干什么…？”

“当然是在等你的咖啡”，书后抬起的目光一副理所当然。

“你应该已经差不多研究出开照井龙的咖啡秘方了吧？”

书移开后，搭档稚嫩的脸上露出困惑和对于答案不用质疑的表情。“我当然是想喝翔太郎的味道。”

对于前几天的冲击，这话让翔太郎一脸迷惘，“half-boiled的咖啡也并不好吧？”

“你在说什么啊”，菲利普露出好笑的表情，他的眼睛弯成月牙。随后他似乎发现了翔太郎别开脸的小动作，被激发了好奇心的他快速靠了进来，触及嘴边的手指代表他的兴趣。“你在闹别扭吗？翔太郎。”

“才没有！”翔太郎下了一跳，故扬气势的反驳回去。却是菲利普看笑话的神情。

笑了一下后，菲利普表现出来认真，“翔太郎的味道就是翔太郎的味道。”

听了这话，感性的侦探先生明显因为感动而害羞。菲利普直观坦率的继续表达，“我就喜欢每天早上都喝翔太郎泡的咖啡。”随后他拿翔太郎手里的咖啡杯不再多说什么，一边喝一边看着书回到沙发上。

翔太郎突然想到，每日早上依旧是他泡咖啡。菲利普和亚树子超常喝着它吃着早饭，从没抱怨过。其实一切都在，他的咖啡依旧是这家事务所一尘不变的标志。

他走上前，拿走菲利普手里的杯子小心放回桌子上，然后吻住那露出的薄唇。他没有放开因为这突然的吻而措手不及的少年，而是拉紧。

咖啡的味道在两人口里化开，那个味道不变。

“…那是我的咖啡杯。”

[假面骑士](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%87%E9%9D%A2%E9%AA%91%E5%A3%AB)[假面骑士W](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%87%E9%9D%A2%E9%AA%91%E5%A3%ABW)[W](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/W)[翔菲](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E7%BF%94%E8%8F%B2)[菲利普](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E8%8F%B2%E5%88%A9%E6%99%AE)[左翔太郎](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%B7%A6%E7%BF%94%E5%A4%AA%E9%83%8E)

评论

热度(71)

    1. [](http://qinghe103.lofter.com/) [梓兰激推](http://qinghe103.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    2. [](http://75772236.lofter.com/) [驚蟄](http://75772236.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    3. [](http://zjmshuaizhale0917.lofter.com/) [朝寻](http://zjmshuaizhale0917.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    4. [](http://qiye3956.lofter.com/) [栖冶](http://qiye3956.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    5. [](http://eikura5144.lofter.com/) [chihaya](http://eikura5144.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    6. [](http://fukongliang.lofter.com/) [凉墨珸榊](http://fukongliang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    7. [](http://guhanyan067.lofter.com/) [顾寒言](http://guhanyan067.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    8. [](http://shadiaodoubixuanyigeba.lofter.com/) [沙雕←_→逗比选一个吧](http://shadiaodoubixuanyigeba.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    9. [](http://shadiaodoubixuanyigeba.lofter.com/) [沙雕←_→逗比选一个吧](http://shadiaodoubixuanyigeba.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    10. [](http://rossoarashi.lofter.com/) [Rosso](http://rossoarashi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    11. [](http://linyuannian142.lofter.com/) [林屿安年°](http://linyuannian142.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    12. [](http://tiantaohoujier.lofter.com/) [微积分的大表哥](http://tiantaohoujier.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    13. [](http://k8728.lofter.com/) [K](http://k8728.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    14. [](http://fsh1121.lofter.com/) [叁花11月](http://fsh1121.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    15. [](http://huangjin875.lofter.com/) [冰红茶](http://huangjin875.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    16. [](http://wangchuan933.lofter.com/) [忘川](http://wangchuan933.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    17. [](http://wangchuan933.lofter.com/) [忘川](http://wangchuan933.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    18. [](http://kouzi391.lofter.com/) [蔻籽](http://kouzi391.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    19. [](http://haerkvyishang.lofter.com/) [Haerkvyi殇](http://haerkvyishang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    20. [](http://dedeyuen1999.lofter.com/) [yuki1221](http://dedeyuen1999.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    21. [](http://xueyiqi379.lofter.com/) [少尔](http://xueyiqi379.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    22. [](http://kanwoganmawoyoubushizhongerbing.lofter.com/) [鹅肝酱、](http://kanwoganmawoyoubushizhongerbing.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    23. [](http://ziwumist.lofter.com/) [🌟星落雨💧](http://ziwumist.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    24. [](http://42930572.lofter.com/) [。。。。。。](http://42930572.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    25. [](http://42930572.lofter.com/) [。。。。。。](http://42930572.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    26. [](http://jmqszhk.lofter.com/) [jmqszhk](http://jmqszhk.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    27. [](http://aptx-4869-end.lofter.com/) [时集](http://aptx-4869-end.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    28. [](http://aptx-4869-end.lofter.com/) [时集](http://aptx-4869-end.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    29. [](http://diareborn.lofter.com/) [Reborn](http://diareborn.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    30. [](http://zangyeshangli.lofter.com/) [LAD_YAM](http://zangyeshangli.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    31. [](http://yinyusansan.lofter.com/) [音域三三](http://yinyusansan.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    32. [](http://yinyusansan.lofter.com/) [音域三三](http://yinyusansan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    33. [](http://yizhixiguapengpengpeng.lofter.com/) [一只西瓜砰砰砰](http://yizhixiguapengpengpeng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    34. [](http://meilideshenhua619.lofter.com/) [美丽的神话](http://meilideshenhua619.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    35. [](http://woyongyuanxihuanbanyuanliguangren.lofter.com/) [春秋舞若君](http://woyongyuanxihuanbanyuanliguangren.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    36. [](http://yonghu5760507320.lofter.com/) [尼糯米呀](http://yonghu5760507320.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    37. [](http://18350680661.lofter.com/) [泉睡睡](http://18350680661.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    38. [](http://xiaoxiong232.lofter.com/) [小熊](http://xiaoxiong232.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    39. [](http://blingblingdora.lofter.com/) [朵拉星人_亮亮_](http://blingblingdora.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    40. [](http://arashichaseankh0125.lofter.com/) [红豆花开君归否](http://arashichaseankh0125.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    41. [](http://bailiqingzhang.lofter.com/) [百里青长](http://bailiqingzhang.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    42. [](http://diyuxinhuanfeng.lofter.com/) [芯芯✿公孫日召](http://diyuxinhuanfeng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    43. [](http://lingjiejiangjun.lofter.com/) [灵界将军⭕](http://lingjiejiangjun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    44. [](http://salingna.lofter.com/) [深町之氏](http://salingna.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    45. [](http://bianyingyuxue.lofter.com/) [Hanaの泪](http://bianyingyuxue.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    46. [](http://dreawinsina.lofter.com/) [坠天](http://dreawinsina.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    47. [](http://lafei19941003.lofter.com/) [拉菲菲](http://lafei19941003.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    48. [](http://yutoxyama.lofter.com/) [主页名字还没想好](http://yutoxyama.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    49. [](http://jiantianjianghui.lofter.com/) [菅田yuki](http://jiantianjianghui.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    50. [](http://gustygalaxyguard.lofter.com/) [裂空的破坏神](http://gustygalaxyguard.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    51. 加载中...
    52. 查看更多




[→](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_5f0a8a0)  
[←](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_5f2ccdb)

  
© [时生总是来晚一步](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


  
  


  
[](https://www.lofter.com/message/rootsoftheking)  


  
[](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/view)  



End file.
